I'll Be Seeing Ya!
by Tora Delerium
Summary: Ok..This is Pg-13 for the language. What happens when two cousins get transported to POTC during the ride at Disney Land? Lots of funny and scary stuff! PLease read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Ok ok ok. Yes I realize that I haven't written in my lotr fic for a bit. And state the fact that this one is finished- it's just plain tacky that i can't update. Ok my cousin and I wrote this fic together so it has our clashed personalities for if we really went into the movie.  
  
This is almost like a parody for POTC, but then again it isn't. So...I'll let you guys decide what you think of it. Lot's of laughs. And of course anything that you recognize doesn't belong to me cuz Disney is too cool to be mine.  
  
Chapter One...which has no title as I'm writing this, but I hope it get's one soon...  
  
"Tina! Quit talking! It' hard enough driving around this place without you side seat driving!" Erica shouted at her cousin. They made quite a pair when it came to outings. Erica with her dark brown hair and Tina with her blonde. Then the cousin part came into play. No matter what they stuck together, despite the fact that Erica was always the one to get in trouble when something went wrong. Her parents seemed to get the idea that she should get in trouble since she was Tina's senior by a year.  
  
"Well, If you weren't such a picky parker we'd be parked already, Erica," Tina said, rolling her eyes. Ah, yes... Her cousin the picky parker of Disney Land.  
  
"I'm just following the other cars so I can park in the garage," Erica said, following her  
cousin in the eye-rolling example. "Besides, " she said, "It's supposed to rain tonight and if I pay for parking then I'm gonna get my designated spot."  
  
Tina sighed and sat back in her seat. "Fine, have it your way. I just want to hurry up and get to the park. I haven't been to Disney Land in years," She said, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. True, she hadn't been there in years, but neither had Erica. So, it was all the same on their bickering.  
  
"You are such a little kid!" Erica scoffed "I mean, come on, the only good ride there is the pirate one anyway." She paused for a moment. "Yeah, ok, so it isn't the most exciting ride in the park, but it's funny. And then all the stuff with the movie." She then started to daydream about her Orlandobloomedme fantasies. This of course nearly caused her to crash into the wall as she parked. The car just barely stopped an inch away from the concrete.  
  
Tina grabbed her chest as they almost met the wall. She breathed heavily for a moment then turned an accusatory glare towards her cousin. "Stop thinking those nasty little thoughts of yours and pay attention! And so what if I act like a kid!"  
  
Erica stepped out of the car and turned towards her. "I have these little things in my head that tell me where everything is. I've never been in a car crash and I never will be - as long as I'm driving," she said. A smirk grew across her lips as she shouldered her small red backpack and flicked her sunglasses over her eyes. "Don't be so uptight."  
  
Tina frowned as she also stepped out of the car. "I am not uptight! I just don't feel like becoming one with the wall in a Disney Land parking lot," she said, slinging on her mini backpack as well. "So where to first?"  
  
"The Madderhorn?" Erica suggested. "If we don't get on now the line will be too long later."  
  
"Ok," Tina agreed as she made her way towards the elevator that would take them to the ground floor. Once in the elevator Erica pushed the buttons for the highest and lowest floors. She had a love for elevator surfing.  
  
As they entered the park they noticed something, though. Despite the date the park was unusually barren of the usual tourists. Both, however, shrugged it off as good luck on their part. The less people in the park the less lengthy the lines would be.  
  
Tina glanced around for a bathroom. "Ok. I gotta go before we go on any rides," she said quickly then bound off towards the set destination. Erica rolled her eyes muttering something about her own bladder being weak. She set her eyes on the 'Mad Hatter' shop and went inside. She came back out wearing a Maleficent Sorceress hat, and in her hand was a pair of mouse ears for Tina.  
  
A few minutes later Tina emerged from the bathroom and jogged over to her cousin. Erica held the mouse ears out to her. Tina grabbed them and put them on excitedly. "Ah, I feel so much better sporting the latest fashion," she said, striking a few poses.  
  
"Very nice, darling," Erica laughed then put on her best, serious, British accent. "Today we have Christine modeling the latest in Disney Land fashion. A black T-shirt, complimented by her ebony mouse ears, and finished off with navy blue shorts." She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Tina started strutting around in a circle.  
  
"Do you think Mickey will go out with me yet?" she asked jokingly as they headed for the Madderhorn.  
  
"No, Mickey wouldn't have any taste if he went out with you," Erica answered seriously. Tina faked a look that showed her heart had broken then laughed. "But I'm sure Goofy would marry you anytime." Erica added.  
  
"Oh perfect!" Tina said very enthused. "We could have a double wedding cuz you'd marry the Mad Hatter!" she said as they got in line. Only four people were in front of them.  
  
"Oh shut up." Erica grumbled. They were quickly seat on ride.  
  
"So how fast does this go again?" Tina asked.  
  
"Well, it's more jerky than fast," Erica answered as the cart jerked forward at an alarming rate.  
  
"I noticed." Tina said dryly. The cart rushed through the mountain quickly and Erica could help but notice things were looking a bit more realistic now. The abominable snowman may have been a real person now. It looked real enough.  
  
"That was.ok.but I think I'm going to have bruised sides.  
  
"Oh, poor baby," Erica said mockingly. She looked around for the next ride. "How about the Haunted Mansion?"  
  
"Sure. I love the different themes they use. Wonder what it'll be this time?" she said, following her cousin.  
  
Ten hours of fun later..  
  
.. they found themselves in line for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.  
  
"Ok, a ten minutes wait isn't that bad," Erica said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips in the dark atmosphere. Yes, the only time to ride POTC was in the dark. No real reason, though.  
  
"Hmmmm. I wonder if they would Captain Jack Sparrow and Will and the others into the ride now." Tina said as she stretched her arms over her head. Walking around Disney Land all day made you tired.  
  
"Being as the ride was made nearly fifty years before the movie, I wouldn't count on it," Erica said as a pirate cast helped her into the front seat of a boat. The boat was empty except for another woman who looked to be nearly thirty.  
  
"Hi," she said, "I'm Erica"  
  
"I'm Caroline," the woman said, holding out her hand to shake Erica's. "Having fun here?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah," Erica said leaning back. Tina leaned over the edge of the boat and flicked at the water in her childish excitement. Erica suddenly leaned forward to look at the alligator in the water. "Holy cow! Disney must have redone a lot to make this stuff look real!" She exclaimed. Tina looked at what her cousin was talking about and blinked.  
  
"Come to think of it they must have done the whole park over," she said. Caroline nodded her head in agreement as the boat neared the town being raided. Erica looked down at the water and was surprised to see it looked real. Well, of course it looked real, but it looked deeper and.the waves looked real. Not the fake stuff done by a motor.  
  
The boat came to a sudden halt. The girls looked up to see a man that definitely needed a facial and a trip to the dentist had stopped their boat. "Arg! Out of the boat wenches!" He growled, grabbing Erica's arm and yanking her from the boat and onto the land. He then gave the same treatment to Caroline and Tina.  
  
"D-did we do something wrong?" Tina shuddered, thinking the man was ride personal.  
  
"Even if we did they shouldn't be treating us like this!" Caroline growled, ripping her arm from his grip.  
  
Erica on the other hand was staring at everything in a mixture of amazement and joy. This place looked so real. "My gosh. Talk about being interactive with the tourists!" She spun around looking at everything. "Wow, they even have real fires.. Is it safe to have real fires in an enclosed building?" Her eyes grew even larger.  
  
On the other side of things. The man who pulled them from the boat gave them a leering, lustful look. "I'll be given yeh a head start so I'd be movin' if I were yeh," he said.  
  
"Whatever," Erica said, turned on her heal, and went to explore some more. "This place doesn't look this big from the outside. Wonder how they managed?"  
  
"However they did it, they did a great job!" Tina said excitedly as she followed her cousin, Caroline in tow. "Man he had me thinking he was a real pirate for two seconds there."  
  
As they walked further into the village a man came flying out of a burning house, through the window. Ash and embers smoked around him.  
  
"Wow!" Erica said, "They have real stunt men!"  
  
"Way cool!" Tina said distractedly. She spotted a brawl going on and headed towards it. Caroline followed her, a little bit untrustingly with the environment though. To her left a child was crying helplessly and she fought the urge to run and pick him up.  
  
"And children!" Erica's eyes widened in disbelief as a woman ran by and picked up the child. A man ran after the woman, waving his gun around crazily. Out of habit, every time he fired a shot she ducked her head. She froze when she heard Caroline gasp. She turned and rushed over to the other woman.  
  
Erica caught Caroline before she fell. She wasn't moving. Her hands were clasped over her stomach; a red substance trickled through her fingers. Tina muffled a scream with her hand as she looked down at Caroline and felt for a pulse.  
  
"Erica.she's.dead," She choked out. Erica dropped Caroline's body and covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh my bob! Disney land is full of killers!" she said quickly. A bottle shattered near her head and caused both to jumped.  
  
"I don't want to play anymore!" Tina screamed. "This is the type of thing I trick my younger cousins into thinking. It's not supposed to really happen!"  
  
"The guy from Jurassic Park was right!" Erica screamed suddenly. She grabbed her cousin's shoulders and pulled them face-to-face. "The Pirates of the Caribbean are going to eat everyone!" (Can anyone tell me who said this? Tina.don't help them).  
  
In the mean time, Tina had stopped screaming and was pointing to something behind Erica. "Eri.He.the...somet behind. Look out behind you!" The man standing behind Erica glared at Tina before he grabbed Erica and turned her to face him.  
  
"Their now. You're a pretty little wench now aren't you?"  
  
Erica grabbed the closest thing to her, the broken bottle, and smashed it in his face before she grabbed Tina's arm and ran down an alley. The pirate stumbled back a few steps before he regained his composure and started after them.  
  
"Come on now Puppets. I won't hurt you.much," he added under his breath.  
  
Erica shoved Tina behind a barrel and hid behind one across the alley, muttering a few choice words about how stupid she was. During their run to safety a man armed with a sword and hatchet came out of the black smith shop. He looked around and threw the hatchet into the back of the pirate that had been chasing them. Without a second thought of the pirate, he ran past and pulled the weapon from his back.  
  
Tina came out from hiding and picked up a metal pole. Erica did the same, but grabbed a discarded bloody sword. It would work for now if she needed it. She looked up and then back to Tina.  
  
"Come on!" she said, pulling her cousins into the black smith shop. Tina started talking frantically about how she didn't want to die. They both slammed the doors shut and looked around. Only a donkey. Tina took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She looked around the shop then abandoned the pipe she had for a sword hanging on the wall.  
  
"Nifty." she murmured, holding it up. Erica was about to say something regarding the place they were in when a pirate, supposedly dead, crashed through the window and lay lifeless on the ground, his neck twisted around in a strange fashion. Erica of course did the common thing most girls would. She screamed and stumbled back, trying to grab something to keep her balance.  
  
Tina walked over to her cousin and pulled her up sharply. "Come one before un-dead pirates start jumping through windows," she said pulled Erica towards the back entrance. A groan made her stop. The supposed dead pirate stood up and twisted his head around so it sat correctly on his neck.  
  
"Pretty, pretty," he sneered, making his way towards them.  
  
"Holy shit!" Tina screamed as they bolted out into the back alley. Not knowing where they were going they just kept guess until they came to a set of stairs.  
  
"The jail!" Erica said. She ran down the steps first and tripped at the bottom over a dog. It yipped then ran away. She got up and slammed her hand on the ground, cursing her luck, with a now bruised elbow. Her hand landed on the keys, though.  
  
"Now I'll have ye my sweets," the pirate laughed cruelly from the top of the stairs. Tina did the only thing she could think of. She threw her sword at him. It landed in his chest and pinned him to the door. He glared down at the sword. The thing was. He was blocking their only means of a good escape.  
  
"Erica!" Tina cried "What are we gonna do!?"  
  
Erica picked up the keys and ran to the cell closest to her. She jammed the keys into the lock and unlocked the door. She ran in, but before she could do anything else a jarring explosion knocked the keys from her hand and into the next cell. At the same time it closed the door to the cell she was already in.  
  
"NO!" She screamed, running at the cell door. Tina blinked and looked at her cousin before she came up with something snappy to say.  
  
"Oh! Sure save yourself and leave me here to die!" She said only half serious. The pirate pulled the sword from his chest and walked down the steps towards Tina. Erica's eye drew further open in horror and she said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Say Parley! Tina! Parley!" She screeched through the bars.  
  
"Ok ok ok," Tina said. " PARLEY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. The pirate stopped his advance and turned to glare at Erica.  
  
"Did ya have to tell her that?" He growled then threw Tina over his shoulder. "Yer comin' to see the captain."  
  
"What?!" Tina stiffened. "I don't wan to see the captain! Let me go! Let me GO!" She said struggling the whole way up the stairs. "Thanks a lot Erica! Now I'm going to a whole shipload of pirates! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"TINA!" She screamed, shaking the bars as hard as she could. "NO!! Tina! NOOOO!!!" It didn't matter how hard she tried the bars and the pirate wouldn't give in as Tina was carried away. "NO!"  
  
A chuckle came from behind the girl. "Well, looks like you're all alone now, huh, Miss?"  
  
OK..That's it for now. What do you think? Please be a returning customer and click on the little review button below! 


	2. I'm stuck in here with him!

YES! I'm back. Not that I ever went anywhere. Well...Thank you to the single person who reviewed. YES! ONE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Well, enough of me being insane. And I just realized something. I never made a disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
  
::Climbs on top of her house:: I OWN NOTHING!!!  
  
Ok. Well here's to the next chapter. (To freedom..to the Pearl.)  
  
Ch. 2 I'm stuck in here with *him*!?  
  
Erica whirled around, quickly in surprise to the voice. What she saw was none other than- "Shut up! Captain Jack Sparrow!" She practically screamed. She turned back around and grabbed the bars and screamed again. "TINA!!!!" The bars, of course, didn't want to open for her, though. "GODDAMNITALLTOHELL!"  
  
Jack blinked as he rose from the floor. This strangely dressed girl just turns up in his cell and knows his name. How Peculiar. "And just how is it you know my name, eh, Missy?" He asked. The pirate stood and leaned against the bars with a smile. "Ah, I know. You must have heard of my heroics this morning, isn't it? Hmm?" He asked as he turned as studied her face.  
  
She was different. Her hair had some light streaks and some dark streaks. Must be highlighted from the sun, he thought. She wore the most provocative clothes too. Pants that must have been cut up at her upper thigh and a blouse that was missing sleeves completely.  
  
"None of your God Damn business!" She yelled. My, my. Her language had certainly taken a turn for the worse in the recent events. Then again, the recent events weren't supposed to happen. Pirates weren't real anymore. Well, not to this extent and people weren't supposed to die in Disney Land. "I fucking wanna go home!" She yelled, kicking the barred gate in front of her, then quickly started hopping on one foot. "Ow! Damn it!"  
  
Jack chuckled once more, this time it sounded almost sad. "You'll get out of here and to your house soon enough, Missy," He said as he sat back down. "They'll be coming around to hang me in the morning. If they're any of them left, that is," he paused for a moment. "Or we'll just starve."  
  
"No they won't!" Erica said as she wrapped her hands around the bars and tried to lift them. "None of this is real. I'm hallucinating or something. Yes! I fell from the boat or something and I'll wake up in the infirmary. So, you don't have to worry! No hanging! No Will Turner! And most definitely, no living/dead Pirates of the Caribbean!" She grunted at she kept trying to lift the bars. She must have had something in her brain telling her she was the Hulk.  
  
Jack smiled at her. She had spunk. And a lot of strange words. "And people say I'm crazy," he muttered then looked up. "By the way. What's your name, Missy? I think it's only fair since you know mine."  
  
Erica glared at the bars then fell to the floor in anguish. "Uh..I'm Erica, erotica, to some people I'm Tora," she said, glancing at him. She rubbed her hands gently then looked back at him. "And I'm not crazy."  
  
He chuckled again at her as he head one arm under his head while the other lay across his chest. "I'm sure you're not Puppet, or rather, Erica."  
  
She turned swiftly towards him. "Call me Puppet again and you'll be missing a very, very important part of your anatomy, sir!" She growled in a tone that would have made the dead cringe. She turned back around and tried to lift the bars again. What a stubborn little girl she was. Trying to lift cell bars when she probably couldn't even bench her weight. It was a fruitless battle between her and the bars. Which, she found when the rusty bars started to rub her palms raw.  
  
Jack sat up suddenly and went to stand by the hole in the wall of his cell. "If it's my last night alive I'd like to keep myself in on piece," he said, settling down by the 'window', motioning downward to the lower anatomy.  
  
Erica's shoulders slumped slightly as she let her hands fall from the bars. She turned around and glared at him. "You're not going to die and you'll stay in one piece if you call me by one of the names I gave you!" She turned back around and started to pull at the bars again. "Gawd! This thing is heavy!"  
  
Jack leaned back against the wall to watch her struggle for a few moments before he spoke. "I don't mean to dose your spirits, *Erica*, but I already tried that and I'm stronger than you, so, I don't think we'll be getting out any time soon. Savvy" She still tried pulling at the bars, almost as if she didn't hear him. Once the bars started to do more damage to her than she was doing to them she let go.  
  
"Aiya! Lovahandasse, firinse!" She muttered to herself.  
  
"Are you sure you're not insane Missy?" He asked absentmindedly. He drew circles in the dirt floor with his hands for no apparent reason as she turned her head slowly to glare at him.  
  
"I'm perfectly sane, thank you, and if I don't go insane here, listening to you, then I will go insane from the torture that Tina will put me through when I find her," she said very calmly. So, she had plans to go after her cousin. That was a lost cause. Poor lass probably didn't even know what she would be up against if she did.  
  
He snorted at her last comment. "I'm afraid you won't be finding your friend, Erica, not where they've taken her. And if by some miracle you do find her, I know for a fact you won't want to see her."  
  
Erica sighed, but a smile crept over her face. The pirates couldn't hurt Tina. The pirates couldn't have sex for Pete's sake. Served them right for taking the Aztec gold.  
  
"I know where they're taking her and judging by what I already know they can't really do anything to her," she said as she looked up at him. She held his gaze for a moment then sighed. "I shouldn't have opened the cell.."  
  
"Well, ya did." He said as he settled himself on the floor again. "Now if you don't mind, I want some sleep," he said tipping his hat over his eyes. The dingy cell filled with a disturbing silence, besides the noise from outside. The pirates must have had their fill with the town and left. Erica held her breath. With Tina and Elizabeth. They left with Tina and Elizabeth. And she was stuck in this cells with.. *him*  
  
Her thoughts drifted in and out of the moment. She had to get her cousin. No if, ands, or buts. This was also besides the fact that her mother would kill her if she came home and said her cousin as gone. Or worse- She'd have the Internet taken away from her. NO!  
  
Then the humming started. It was light at first, but gradually picked up. It was Jack. "Yo ho...yo ho.." He hummed and muttered the words to the song. That was it. That one verse broke Erica's last bit of patience. She tugged her shoe off and threw it at him.  
  
"Shut up with that song you prick!" She hissed, cracking all her knuckles. Jack reached up and caught the shoe without opening his eyes. This made Erica slightly madder, but she sucked in a deep breath and pulled off her mini back pack to see what she had inside. This, of course, being hers meant it had everything in it. But nothing useful. "Three cds and two sets of batteries," she mumbled, "This couldn't get any worse."  
  
Jack tossed back the shoe and renewed his singing. Erica looked towards the ceiling as she yanked the shoe back on. He was doing this on purpose. Well, she could do it too. She stood up and started prancing around the room singing at the top of her lungs. Needless to say it wasn't pretty  
  
"Shut up! Don't wanna hear your voice! Shut up! I'm sick of all the noise! There's nothing you could say to me .something something Blah Blah Blah!" This version of Kelly Osborne's song must have sound quite humorous, though, much to her dismay.  
  
Jack tipped his hat back and smiled up at her. "Now that's the spirit, Missy!" He said with a laugh and a slap of the leg. Her jaw dropped and she nearly pulled out her hair in frustration. He didn't get it. He just wouldn't shut up.  
  
"ARGH! No wonder they left you on that island!" She yelled, barring down on him. He immediately sat up in shock.  
  
"How did you know about that?!" He asked. She merely pulled out her head phones to wallow with System of A Down. Jack frowned in displeasure. This was definitely a love hate relationship. Was it even a relationship?  
  
**********  
  
"Another one?!" Captain Barbossa exclaimed in surprise. "How many women know of Parley?" He added, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"Just my cousin and a few others," Tina said as she was brought to him. Barbossa gave her a once over. She was wearing a Black t-shirt with a v-neck and dark blue shorts.  
  
"And who are you? Some new bred whore?" He asked, glancing back at her clothes. That little remark landed him with a sharp glare and utterly no respect from this girl.  
  
"I, Captain Baboon, am nobody's whore!" Tina said distinctly. Her, confused, as a whore was enough to make anyone laugh that knew her. Then again, no one here knew her. Hell, she didn't even know herself sometimes. It was like one of those dumb lectures that a physiatrist tried to give you, or that Confucius telling you to know yourself before you judge others. But all that is beside the point. Right now she was with pirates. Living-dead pirates to be precise.  
  
"Baboon?" Barbossa spluttered. This girl had guts for one so small; he'd give her that. "Child, I'll have you know I could kill you right now. Speak your business or I won't give you a chance," he said threateningly. Well, business could be many things, but who was getting technical?  
  
"Um.Oh! My business..?" She glanced around at the ugly pirate people. "Erica I'm so gonna kill you." she muttered then suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, she burst into tears. "I didn't wanna die, or be raped, or mutilated, or anything else by cursed pirates! I won't tell anyone I promise!" She shrieked. Perhaps what she said was both a good thing and a bad thing. One: she new what their secret was, with being cursed and living dead and stuff. Two: They would have just thrown her overboard if she hadn't said it. Three: This being the final thing, but the bad thing. She knew too much for their liking, and she said her cousin knew things too. Maybe too much. They needed to be sure.  
  
"What do you know, my dear?" Barbossa asked somewhat maliciously.  
  
"Nothing I promise. Only that you guys took the Aztec gold and are cursed and all bony and stuff in the moonlight. And you need someone's blood and my cousins knows more than me and.Just let me go!" She yelled the last part. So she did know about the curse, and the blood. She had a cousin who knew more. Well, perhaps her slip of the tongue just bought them some important information. Barbossa smiled again.  
  
"I'll be havin' yeh' stay with Miss Turner then," he said. "Perhaps yeh'll prove useful is this cousin of yers knows anything, or if my men get lonely afterwards." Much to the crews liking of this they hooted a few times. After the curse was lifted they'd have two women, maybe even three to play with.  
  
Tina blanched at his words. Just the thought of touching one of these decomposers was enough to make her sick. "If *any* of your men touch me they'll be missing some of their favorite parts. Or how about this? You throw me overboard! I like fishies and fishies like me!" She threw the idea out in hopes they'd think she were crazy. The idea would have worked if she hadn't said she wanted to be thrown overboard. (A/N: Ok ok ok. I really hate it when authors put notes like this in the middle of the story, but this is really important! I just found a life size cardboard Legolas! YES! So I'll tell you what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna buy him! Ok, enough of my little rant there.)  
  
Barbossa signaled to one of his men to put Tina in the room that Elizabeth was occupying then turned and went to the helm. The pirate with a fake eye grabbed her arms and pulled her along, through her protests. Why bother screaming and kicking anyway? He shoved her into the 'guest' quarters and shut the door, leaving it with a small click that signaled it was locked.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at the closed door then turned around to survey her new surroundings. Another girl, who looked to be a bit older than her, was sitting on a desk in the corner. She rose to her feet when Tina entered and gave her a curious look.  
  
"Hiya. I'm Christina, but my friends all call me Tina. What's your name?" She asked as she walked over to her.  
  
"Elizabeth Turner," the girl said quickly and held out her hand. Tina took it and gave it a shake. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry you have to be in this position to, Miss Christina." Elizabeth apologized. Her face contorted into one of guilt as she turned and began to pace the room.  
  
"It's not your fault and call me Tina. Miss is just to formal," Tina said with a smile. At least she was looking on the bright side of things. Elizabeth smiled back. In these dim times she had found someone to call a friend, at least.  
  
"As long as you call me Elizabeth," she said.  
  
"Sounds like a deal to me," Tina said as she walked over to the desk and opened the various drawers. Nothing inside was useful. Only a few quills and yellow paper. "So, do you see any way to get out of this mess?"  
  
"None," Elizabeth said dismally. "I've already checked, but I have confidence that my father will find me. He'll be sending out the fleet to search for me by morning. And I feel pathetic that I actually have to wait to be saved." She said the last part with a wrinkle of her nose. It was pathetic, but then, what choice did they have? They didn't have a choice. The windows didn't look like they could really be opened from years of no use and the door was a stupid option to even have.  
  
"We'll get over it," Tina shrugged as she sat down. They had a long time to wait.  
  
Whoa! That took me way to long to type up. Been busy. I'm trying to save my money for stuff since I owe my mum three hundred plus dollars. Well. If you guys want me to continue then by all means leave a review. Not only does it make me feel special, but also it makes me want to update.  
  
Tora 


	3. Look! Another no name chapter!

I'm taking way too long to update anything. That is the blunt truth in the matter. This story is already written up and my laziness is actually my only excuse. That and I am trying to convince my dad to take me to the mall to get my cardboard Legolas.  
  
Enough of my problems. Okie. This is also getting nowhere fast. And I'm not getting that many reviews. I'm not trying to sound.I can't think of a word for it right now, but yeah. Reviews convince me that this little gamble of fun on my cousin's part and mine was not in vain to share. Please. If you read this leave a review so I'm not posting blindly without making a few changes.  
  
I'm babbling now. I'll stop and let you read the fic.  
  
Ch. 3 Well, here's another chapter with no name.  
  
Both Elizabeth and Tina sat around quietly for a while with nothing to say. There wasn't much to say. They were stuck in the 'guest room' while a bunch of dead pirates were outside. Tina, however, could never keep herself still. She always had to do something. She stood up and began pacing first, and then she was looking through the drawers again for something to play with. Elizabeth sat calmly by the window, watching her.  
  
The door creaked open and Pintel and Ragetti stepped in, holding two dark gowns. Tina slammed the drawer shut and turned towards them as Elizabeth stepped forward.  
  
"You'll be dining with the cap'n tonight and you'll be wearin' dees," Pintel said tossing them the dresses. Tina looked hers over strangely. Elizabeth was about to tell them 'no' when the other girl spoke up.  
  
"Can I burn this?" She asked, holding the dress up. "I hate dresses.and if I have to wear this to eat, I'd rather starve."  
  
Pintel and Ragetti smiled at each other. The captain had said both women might decline the offer, despite how hungry they had to be. After all, it had been a day since either had eaten.  
  
"Then you'll eat with the crew," Pintel said. "And you'll be naked."  
  
A horrified look took over both of the girl's faces as they held onto the dresses. This of course meaning they'd eat with Barbossa.  
  
"Ewie! Go play with yourself you sick, perverted dude!" Tina said sharply. "I'll take my chances with the dress!" Pintel managed a gruff fine as he shut the door so they could change. He came back in a few moments later then brought them to the Captains quarters.  
  
Food of all kinds lay out on the table. Roast pig, turkey, and duck, various types of apples and bread rolls. The candlesticks were tall and the glasses were filled with dark wine. Barbossa didn't stand when they entered; he just sat back and waited for them to start eating.  
  
"Please, eat bountifully," he said as their eyes lingered on the generous amount of food that lingered on the table. Tina didn't need a second telling. She lunged forward in her seat and immediately layered her plate with food.  
  
"Food!" She cried happily and tore off a chunk of turkey meat from the leg she was eating. Elizabeth followed her example and went after her turkey leg ravenously. She reached for a roll and bit off a stale chunk.  
  
"Ya know? For pirates," Tina said through a mouthful, "You sure do know how to cook!" Barbossa smiled as he filled the wine glasses (even though the author already wrote they were filled. We'll just pretend they all tipped over and had to be refilled).  
  
"For a lady, you sure know how to react to food as a wild man," He said pleasantly as they drank from the goblets. "And the apples?" He asked Elizabeth. She paused what she was eating and looked at him. He hadn't eaten anything, nor had the monkey. He hadn't touched the food at all, just encouraged them to eat.  
  
"It's poisoned!" She said and dropped the bread roll. Barbossa laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't be killin ya just yet, Miss Turner," he said. She chewed the bit of meat in her mouth and swallowed it.  
  
"Then release me. You have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you," she said as he rose from his seat. Tina swallowed what she had been chewing on and reached for her wine glass. No reason to not eat just because he was about to scare the crap out of Elizabeth.  
  
"Do you know the true value to this 'trinket?" He asked, holding up the Aztec medallion. "It's Aztec gold. From the chest that was delivered to Cortez himself. The heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse."  
  
"I hardly believe in ghost stories any more, Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth said as she held her head high.  
  
"Aye," Barbossa said as he moved around the table and handed the coin to his monkey. "That's how we were at first. Then we came to realize that it was true as we sold and traded every last one. Food turned to ash in our mouths; we cannot feel any longer, not the wind on our faces, nor the touch of a thousand women.  
  
"This is one of 882 identical pieces. We have found everyone last except for this. To cure this curse upon us we have to return every last one to the chest and the blood to be repaid," he said as he looked at her. "See, now we've got all the gold back."  
  
"And the blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked in a quivering voice. She didn't like the way this was looking at all. Tina had stopped eating by this point and was wiping her mouth with her napkin slowly.  
  
"Ah, see, that's why we won't be killin ya just yet," Barbossa said as he took a step towards her. Elizabeth shot up from her seat and pulled a knife from the tabletop. Barbossa chuckled and lunged after her. Elizabeth staggered back and moved around a column, Barbossa following as if it were some kind of game. He grabbed her arms and she thrust the knife forward into his chest. Barbossa stepped away from her and pulled the knife from his chest.  
  
"Tell me, Miss Turner, what were you planning to do now that you've killed me?" He asked calmly. She turned and bolted from the room. Tina sat where she had been, nearly glued to her chair. Seeing this first hand was a bit scarier than the movie theatre.  
  
Elizabeth emerged from the captain's room to a sight that would shock her forever. The deck was full of pirates, yes, but Skeleton pirates. They were moving about as a normal crew would. She screamed and backed away from them, but straight into Barbossa's arms.  
  
"See!" He said, turning her around to look at the skele-crew. "The moonlight reveals us for what we really are," He told her, letting her go. Elizabeth turned around quickly as he strode out into the moonlight.  
  
"You bes' start believin' in ghost stories, Miss Turner," Barabossa said as his form changed into that of a rotting skeleton, like his crew, "You're in one!"  
  
Elizabeth's mouth dropped open and she screamed again before running back into the room she and Tina had occupied earlier. Tina walked out of the Captain's room and glared at them.  
  
"That was so much nastier in real life than in the movies," she said as she walked into the room to comfort Elizabeth. Surprisingly, their transformation didn't bother her. All was silent for a moment and then the pirates broke in cruel laughter.  
  
***********  
  
Jack wrestled with the bone he had shoved into the keyhole. No one had come down, except to carry away the dead guard. So, he and Missy were stuck in this cell until.whenever. He grunted a few exertions when the bone became caught in the keyhole. He turned to ask Erica was she was doing, because it had gotten so quiet in the cell. His jaw dropped when he saw her.  
  
She had managed to get herself halfway through the pitiful excuse of a hole in the wall in attempt to get the keys from the next cell. How she had gotten that far was a mystery to even her, but who was complaining? As long as she got the keys. Jack moved over towards her.  
  
"Come on Missy!" He said. "Get the keys and we'll be free. Come on woman!"  
  
Erica ignored most of his comments as she turned the way she was moving again. Footsteps at the top of the stairs made her stop movement she was making to get out. She reversed her direction, but found she wasn't getting back as easily. "I'm stuck!" She said frantically, trying to pull herself from the hole.  
  
Jack jumped away from her, pretending he didn't know what was going on and lay on the floor as if he'd been there the whole time. Erica gaped back at him as she pulled herself into the cell completely. She was going to have a few cuts and scrapes now and she knew it. She looked up at an Orlando Bloom look-a-like came bursting into the room.  
  
Jack walked up to the cell door and gave him a once over. "Well, what do we have here?" He chuckled.  
  
"Will!" Erica said as she jumped to her feet. She couldn't contain herself, the poor dear. She'd become somewhat obsessed with Bloom since he portrayed her favorite elf in The Lord of the Rings. Poor dear.  
  
" Will is it?" Jack said, turning back to her. "You his girl or something?"  
  
"No!" she said and smacked him in the back of the head. His girl? She only wished. "Don't be such an ass!"  
  
"You! Jack Sparrow," Will said, completely ignoring Erica, much to her dismay.  
  
"Aye?" Jack said leaning back against the bars.  
  
"You spoke of the Black Pearl. Where does it make berth?" Will pressed. He needed to save Elizabeth.  
  
"Where does it make Berth?!" Jack said in surprise. "The dreaded Isla De la Muerta is where, but you'll never find it. Only those who've been to it can find it," he said. "Why do you want to go?"  
  
Will paused before he answered. "They took Miss Swan." He said, not looking at Jack.  
  
"Ahh, so it is you found a girl," Jack said knowingly. "But I see no profit in it for me," he crossed his arms and backed away. Erica rolled her eyes towards the ceiling in an over exaggerated manner. Will looked at the cells and picked up a bench.  
  
"I could get you out of here," he said, ramming one end of the cell. Jack seemed a bit intrigued suddenly.  
  
"What's your name boy?" he asked.  
  
" Will Turner," Will said. Jacks eyes lit up.  
  
"Short for William I take it? I name for your father?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jack straightened up and leaned back into the bars, stretching out his hand. "I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell I shall take you to the Black Pearl and you bonnie lass. Deal?" Will shook his hand and pressed his weight into the bench. It lifted and fell with a clatter.  
  
"Come. Someone will have heard that," Will said. Jack rushed out of the cell and grabbed his belongings, which hung on the wall. Erica shouldered her bag and went after them.  
  
"Wait for me! I have to get my cousin back!" She said. Jack stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
"I already told you, you wouldn't want to see your cousin after they've taken her. Go on back home Missy," He said.  
  
"I can't go home!" she said, quickening her pace to keep up with them. "Besides. They can't do anything to her. They can't feel and they won't use her yet when they know she'll be better use later."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at her. She knew a lot about the Black Pearl and its crew. Perhaps it she would be good to keep around. Who knows, maybe she knew their weakness. As for him, he had Will as leverage now.  
  
And there's the end of another chapter. Yes, I admit it is a bit short, but.. I'm short of reviews. I need to know what you guys think!!! Desperately. Reviews are my friends. They encourage me to keep going. So, please click on that little button below!  
  
Tora 


	4. AN

Hey everyone.  
  
I personally hate author notes and I'll go over this one as soon as everything is back to normal. FF.net is telling me a bunch of things that aren't making me happy so I'm gonna have to postpone updates for a bit.  
  
This goes against everything I've ever said about putting up author notes. I really hate and I'm sorry.  
  
But I do have to say thank you to the people that have been reviewing my stories (POTC and LOTR) (Late Rose, LH, Johanna, and other people I know have reviewed.) My reviews aren't exactly showing up so yeah.  
  
Well, I'll see you around. Hopefully that'll be soon too.  
  
Tora  
  
(My new author name is going to be.something, but I will always be Tora) 


	5. Reading InBewteen the Scenes

Hey! I'm back finally. Not that long, but it may have seemed like it. Ok. The thing with ff.net is the pen name. I'm going to be individual me, but that's going to take some reference to old nicknames. Although, I will always be Tora.  
  
The thing is that I used to have a pen name that went to my actual email (FaltoraDragon@aol.com), but ff.net won't let me sign on to that one. So my original pen name( Faltora) is stuck on that author .er.thingie. So I can't use that. There may be some switching in between times until I find a name I'm going to stick with.  
  
Ch. 4 Reading In-Between the Scenes.  
  
The white sails of the British ship, Dauntless, blew gently in the wind. The officers were overseeing the loading of the ship for its search. They were going to try and find the Black Pearl, with little knowledge of it, even though they had a pirate that knew of it in their midst. One of the officers glanced away from his crew as he saw one picking his nose. And he was to work with these people.  
  
Meanwhile, just behind a column of wood, Jack, Will, and Erica crouched to watch the ship. Jack looked between the Dauntless and the Interceptor. Both were fine ships and he was sure he could *commandeer* one, but one glance at his accomplices told him almost otherwise.  
  
"How far are you willing to go for this woman?" he asked turning to Will.  
  
"I would die for her!" Will said. Pure determination was written in his eyes. Jack nodded and looked to Erica. Well, he didn't really need to ask her. She was already seemed to know what was going on anyway.  
  
"That's good. No worries then," he said to Will and rushed out towards the unguarded rowboats. Erica bound out past him.  
  
"I get the middle!" She said crawling under a boat. Jack rolled his eyes as he followed in the front and Will took the rear. As soon as another pair of guards walked past they were up and moving, much like a turtle, but with six legs. Then there was the water and. It was very cold. (A/N: Yeah! I figured out a new pen name! Haha Well. You've obviously seen it)  
  
"This is either Madness or Brilliance!" Will said as they walked under the water. Erica was gazing around the inside of the boat, wondering why there were no sharks around. Sharks tended to like warm water.  
  
"The two are so close, who can say which is which," Jack said. Whatever happened in between was still a mystery to Erica. One minute her feet were touching the sandy bottom of the sea and then they weren't. Jack and Will started kicking when they found a shadow. In a few moments they had reached the surface and flipped over the boat. Jack swam closer to the dauntless and started to climb up its backside. Erica sighed and followed.  
  
As soon as his feet were on solid ground, Jack pulled his gun from his belt, although with the gunpowder wet he didn't see how it would really be any use. Better to have a show then nothing!  
  
"Gentlemen, remain calm! We're taking over the ship!" He said, calmly as he lifted his pistol. Erica made a comment about being a sorceress and turning them all into frogs.  
  
"Aye! Avast!" Will shouted, holding his sword parallel with the deck. Jack froze for a moment then glanced back at them. He was stuck with this crazy lot? He shook his head a bit, turning back towards the lieutenant.  
  
The Lieutenant smirked as he looked at them. A girl, wearing a strangely horned hat with clothes that made her seem to belong to a brothel, and a black smith, Will Turner. "This ship cannot be run by two men and a girl. You'll never make it out of the bay," he said matter-of- factly. Jack smirked and cocked the pin of his pistol.  
  
"Son. I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" He said. The lieutenant looked down the barrel of the gun and back up, ushering the small crew to get into the rowboats. As soon as they were off the ship Erica smiled.  
  
Jack smirked, but wiped it away as he started, trying, to explain to Will, what to do. It didn't work very well. He shook his head and figured the boy really was better at being a Blacksmith than he ever would at being a sailor. Before he could say anything more Erica was yelling to him.  
  
"Hey! We've got company!" She shouted, pointing towards The Interceptor, which was coming up fast on them. Jack turned around and smiled towards the other ship. (Oh.joy. the smile. ::Drools::)  
  
He ushered them to the back of the ship to hide. Erica stuffed her hat into her red bag and hid as he had said. She couldn't help, but smile. This was too cool! The Interceptor pulled up along side them and its crew threw ropes across and started boarding. Jack watched them from his spot, he being the only one that could really see what was going on. He stood up abruptly and he and Will took their own ropes and swung across to the Interceptor. Erica followed after them, nearly losing herself overboard.  
  
Will pulled his hatchet form his belt and quickly cut the lines that were connecting the two ships. Jack went to the helm and steered the ship away from the Dauntless. The commodore realized what was going on and ordered his crew back to the Interceptor. Too bad the ship was already to far away to board. Erica was in a fit of giggles when she saw a few sailors plummet to the sea below.  
  
"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" Jack shouted back to the Dauntless, waving his hat 'respectfully' as he did. " We'da had a hard time with it by ourselves!" This sent Erica into another small fit as she walked over to Jack.  
  
"Good job," she said a bit sarcastically. "You managed to do this without nearly getting us killed!" She smiled and slapped him on the butt. Jack smirked, but ducked immediately when the crew from the other ship started to fire upon them. Erica flattened herself to the deck and glared at Jack. "I take that back!"  
  
Jack stood up after a moment and smirked, pulling out his compass. They had to get going if they were going to make good time. Will hopped around the deck, checking for.whatever he was checking. Erica was stretching out her legs to make sure she didn't get all cramped up. Being flexible had problems sometimes.  
  
Will started to sharpen his sword. (AH! Dreamstrifer! Sharpen his sword! College gutter mind!) "Jack.. why was it that after you learned my name you agreed to help me?" He asked, turning towards the pirate. Jack drummed his hand son the steering wheel. "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father," Will added.  
  
"I knew 'im," Jack said. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill," he turned away from Will and looked forward. This boy was not going to like him in a moment.  
  
"Bootstrap?" Will said, confused. What was this man talking about? Erica stopped stretching and sat still on one of the cannons. Oh yea, she had to just stop and watch. She's so nosy, like that.  
  
"Good man," Jack said, continuing on. "Good pirate. I swear you look jus' like 'im," Will didn't say anything right away as he tried to put sense to this.  
  
"Yep.He was a pirate!" Erica just had to put her two cents in. Will turned and glared at her. Perhaps adding her bit wasn't a smart idea.  
  
"You lie!" He growled, pointing a finger at her. Erica shrieked and fell off the cannon. The darling, lovable, hot Will accused her of lying! He hated her! (Notice how she left out 'Taken') Will turned again towards Jack.  
  
"It's not true," he said. His father couldn't have been a pirate. His mother wouldn't have lied to him. "He was a merchant; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law!" Jack rolled his eyes and turned abruptly away from the steering wheel.  
  
"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," he said in an exasperated voice and turned back to steering. What was so hard to believe about the boy's father being a pirate? (Duh)  
  
"My father," Will jerked out his sword and pointed it at Jack. "Was not a pirate!" Jack sighed. This was getting ridiculous.  
  
"Put it away son. It's not worth you getting' beat again," He said, calmly. Erica respected him for that calm. If Will pointed a sword at her she was likely to keel over and die.  
  
"You didn't beat me!" Will hissed. "In a fair fight I'd kill you!"  
  
"Well, that's no incentive for me to fight fair than, is it?" He turned the wheel sharply, moving the sails, and sending will hang from a yard over the sea. Erica was by now chewing off her fingers. How could he hang on after being hit? And how come Jack was so smart for a pirate? Will struggled to keep his hold as Jack picked up the fallen sword.  
  
"Now as long as yer jes' hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: What a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance- you can accept that your father was a pirate AND a good man or ya can't. And me for example. I CAN let ya drown, but I CAN'T bring this ship in to Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy?" He turned without getting an answer and spun the steering wheel again. The yard that Will was dangling from swung back over deck, letting the boy fall onto the wood floor.  
  
"Now." Jack flipped the sword in his hand and offered it to Will. Will looked at it curiously. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can ya not?" Will hesitantly took the sword and looked curiously up at Jack.  
  
"Tortuga?" He tested the name. Jack smiled.  
  
"Tortuga."  
  
"With all the drunks and sluts and.nasties," Erica said, completely ruining the seriousness of the moment.. Jack rolled his eyes. Erica just smirked and walked over to give Will a hand up.  
  
"They aren't all that bad, Missy," Jack said, looking down at his faithful compass. Erica rolled her eyes and walked around the deck.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Because a model citizen is always drunk and makes the streets seem like walking through the ghetto is safe."  
  
"You need a man, Missy," Jack said in the same voice that he used when he told Will to get a girl.  
  
"I do not," she said quickly.  
  
"Whatever you say," he answered then began humming. Erica grimaced. She really didn't like this song. It was.boring after a while and really got on her nerves. "Yo ho yo ho I pirates life fer me."  
  
"Don't sing that!" Erica said pointing a finger at him. Jack smirked and looked straight at her.  
  
"Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" He dared sing that much. Erica stalked towards him. When she was close enough she drew her leg back and tried to kick between his. Jack merely stepped out of the way and regarded her coolly.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be you I if that foot ever connects," he said in a soft menacing voice. She failed to comprehend his warning.  
  
"Why? Because I'll only find loose skin?" She snorted and walked down below deck. There had to be some food around here. "I'm hungry."  
  
Jack snorted as he watched her go. She was a woman. She should be able to cook whatever she found in storage. "Go cook something. Fer me and Will too, Missy."  
  
"I can't cook," she called as she walked back up on deck. She figured the ship was too big to explore for her. Actually it was due to her extensive laziness. "And if I could I wouldn't make you anything."  
  
Jack frowned at her and looked at Will. One of them had to know how to cook and the boy was his best guess now. "You. Can you cook?" Will nodded numbly. He was still finding it hard to believe that his father was a pirate. His mother had told him so many things about his father's travels with the trading company.  
  
"Good!" Jack said. "Go make us something to eat. I haven't had anything in a fortnight!" he added, patting his empty stomach. Will glared at the pirate, but didn't move.  
  
"Perhaps you could ask and then he might consider it," Erica said quietly. This was like a road trip. People bickered over stupid things and got tired really fast. Only she didn't have her special huggy pillow to sleep with, or her 25-year-old Curious George.  
  
"Fine," Jack shrugged "Will, you make food," he said. That was such a cheating line that there wasn't any good comeback. Will simply rolled his eyes and went below deck, just to be rid of Jack's presence.  
  
"You're one of the most arrogant assholes I've met, Jack, "Erica said as she started to dig through her red bag. Jack ignored her and went back to steering. She had to find something in there. Anything. This was her bag, after all, and she kept some of the strangest things. "AH! Food!" She cried triumphantly, pulling out a bag of three-day-old Reese's Pieces. At this point, Jack became interested.  
  
"Do you mind sharin', Missy?" He asked. Erica smirked and started down the stairs after Will.  
  
"Hey, Will! I got some food that I'm willing to share!" She yelled, hopping down the stairs. Jack glared at her and started grumbling. He was hungry and she wasn't helping matters.  
  
"Bloody Wench," he muttered under his breath. Erica came hopping back up the stairs, smiling.  
  
"Jack? You want some?" She asked, holding up the bag. He smirked.  
  
"Why, sure Missy, I'd love some!" He said in a sickly sweet voice. Sucking up as so easy.  
  
"Then you'll have to apologize for calling me a wench," She said matter-o-factly. Of course there was going to be a catch to anything nice she did Jack scowled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Milady; I shouldn't' have called a good, respectable woman like you a wench," he sighed melodramatically. Erica narrowed her eyes then shrugged. What more did she expect from him? Not anything really, but that was uncalled for.  
  
"Here," she said, giving Jack a handful of the stale Reese's Pieces. He tossed them into his mouth and chewed. His eyes widened at the taste. It was sweet, but he couldn't even place what it was like.  
  
"What are these called?" he asked quickly, still savoring the taste.  
  
"Reese's Pieces," Erica said in a bored tone. She sat on the steps of the helm, staring out to the side. The waves made the ship crash up and down, causing her view of the sea to shift likewise.  
  
"Got anymore?"  
  
"Not for you."  
  
Jack snorted at her answer and looked back at his compass. It was so easy to read if you knew what it meant. His thoughts drifted to Tortuga. The boy would be fine, but Missy would be causing some problems; he already knew.  
  
"Missy?" He said, glancing at her. She was now leaning over the edge of one of the railings. Probably thinking of her cousin. She regarded him over her shoulder. "Ye can stay on the ship if ye want to."  
  
She seemed to think about this for a moment. Stay on the ship and be bored out of her mind and risk sinking the ship, because she's so accident prone, or go with Jack and Will into town. In town she'd be getting groped to high hell and receiving many, many looks and comments that she would rather avoid.  
  
"It'll be more fun in town," she said with a shrug and turned back towards the sea. Tortuga was probably nothing compared to her high school. Minus the guns and beer.  
  
OK. That's the end to another chapter. I'm sorry that it's so short for the amount of time it took to post. I'm back in school and I'm already having problems there. Math is my killer since I'm never in the class. I have a tendency to be sick or at the hospital in during my eighth hour.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for being patient. And I'm really sorry about that author note, but ff.net it being a Meany to me. So...Please leave a review and I'll get back to ya as soon as I can.  
  
Tora~ 


	6. Tortuga

OK.Well.I have no idea what anyone thought of my last chapter so I'm not going to say much. I've been busy, so that's why I haven't updated frequently. I'm an athlete so it's hard to find anything to do after I swim or run. And my swim coach is pissing me off.  
  
I WENT TO HOMECOMING! *Dances* my first time.. and I'm a junior. Well I had fun. *Smiles*  
  
And that was a long time ago compared to now. FF.net works for me again. And I finally found my disk! Let's hope I can write faster this time. The story is done for Pete's sake!  
  
Chapter 5 Stuff  
  
"...I'm gonna find her, Jack. Tina is safe right now," Erica said calmly. She was so sure of herself. The pirates couldn't feel her or do anything, so she shouldn't have to worry about her cousin getting raped. Jack opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "Stop giving Will ideas on what they might do to Elizabeth!"  
  
Will came to attention at that. It was true. What Jack had been saying was giving him terrible thoughts as he rowed the boat to the docks of Tortuga. What if the pirates did hurt Elizabeth? "Please refrain from talking of the evils that could be in stowed upon the ladies," he said quietly, but with an edge to his voice.  
  
"Yeah...sure.." Jack sighed as he stepped onto the docks and held his hand out for Erica. He had to get back on her good side before she smacked him...or worse. She completely ignored his hand and stepped onto the dock and started walking, albeit she tripped over a bucket after a few steps. Jack smirked and stepped over her.  
  
"Come on now," he said. "We have to meet a friend of mine."  
  
"And see you get smacked," Erica muttered as she got up, wiped the dirt off her front, and followed Will after Jack. Tortuga really was like the ghetto of old pirate times. A really fun place though, if you didn't mind the occasional fight or random gunshots. OK, the point is that Erica was huddled in between Jack and Will, trying to evade groping hands that shot out from nowhere. Jack was explaining certain things about it to Will while Erica was, as before, hiding between them.  
  
And now is the time for one of the loved parts of POTC. Just as Jack finished saying that everyone should feel welcome in Tortuga a red headed woman walked quickly towards them. (And Erica is, of course, smiling now) Jack's eyes widened and he moved towards her to, perhaps, save Will's and Erica's eyes and ears from witnessing a wench holler at him. That or he was hoping to make up for lost time.  
  
"Scarlet!" He said when she was close enough. Whatever he thought was going to happen changed in the next moment when she slapped him hard across the cheek. He winced. "I don't think I deserved that," he said as he flexed his jaw and turned around. Another woman was standing there, only she was blonde and she did not look happy.  
  
"Giselle!"  
  
"Who was she?" She asked. Jack's eyes widened and he tried to look as if he didn't know whom she was talking about. Giselle didn't buy it and smacked him even harder than Scarlet had. Jack reeled around and grimaced as she walked away.  
  
"I may have deserved that one," he admitted as he stood back up, rubbing his cheek. Erica burst out laughing and bent over to hold her stomach.  
  
"Where are the others?! There has to be more!" She continued laughing until another man grabbed for her rear. She stood erect with a squeak and stepped closer to Will and Jack. Jack grinned and continued on, asking a few people if they knew where his friend was. Eventually it led them to a pigpen. And sure enough, Gibbs was there, sleeping with the pigs, but he was there.  
  
Jack looked around picked up a slob bucket and dunked it into a trough. Will sniffed the air and did the same thing. Erica just stood there and looked around at nothing in particular; too engrossed in looking at the skinny horses behind her to care that they threw the water on Gibbs. Only when he woke up and started shouting like the devil was upon him did she jump out of her reverie.  
  
"Arrrrgh! Curse you for breathing you slack jawed idiot!" Mr. Gibbs sat up sharply, holding his gun at the ready, though, lowered it as soon as he saw Jack. "Jack...you should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."  
  
"Ah!" Jack said and stepped forward, dropping the bucket. "Fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man, who was sleeping, drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man, who did the waking." He smiled, knowing that just a drink would catch Gibbs' attention any day. Gibbs frowned as he put sense to that confusingly worded sentence (didn't we all) before smiling and nodding.  
  
"Aye." He held out his hand for Jack to help him up. "That'll about do it!" Jack helped him to his feet and not a second later Will threw his bucket of water at Gibbs. The man froze for a moment to shake the water off then hollered at Will. "Blast! I'm already awake!"  
  
Erica flinched a few times then put a finger in her ear to make it stop ringing as Will answered smartly.  
  
"That was for the smell." He said simply. Gibbs thought for a moment before in an apologetic shrug to them all. It was true. Sleeping with pigs did make you smelly. Though, Erica couldn't very likely tell since she was hiding behind a horse.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
This bar was packed and everywhere she stepped she was getting touched in VERY unwelcome places. So, as you can tell, Erica did not like Tortuga as much as she should have, or at least that's what Jack said. She dodged around another man and hid behind Will. Jack set Gibbs at a table then went to get them each a beer. As he walked past Will and Erica he paused and leaned into Will.  
  
"Keep a sharp eye." He said then moved on and sat by Mr. Gibbs. Erica frowned. She never really understood why he had told Will that, but she didn't care as another man reached for her.  
  
"Now wha's the nature o this venture yer in?" Gibbs asked leaning forward. Jack paused for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I'm goin' after the Black Pearl," He said. Gibbs abruptly choked on his drink. He set down the mug then looked at Jack like he was a crazy man. "I know where it's goin to be..and I'm gonna take it," Determination could be seen in the ex-captain's eyes. Gibbs started shaking his head.  
  
"Jack. It's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl," He said  
  
"Tha's why I know wha' Baraboss'er is up to," Jack countered. "All I need if a crew."  
  
"What I hear of Barbossa is that he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs said, still not buying any of what Jack was saying.  
  
"Well then I say that it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh," Jack said, tilting his head. He may act like a crazy person, but he was a smart crazy person. Gibbs frowned.  
  
"Prove me wrong!" He challenged. "What makes you think Barabossa'll give up his ship to ya?"  
  
"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" he said bring his head up and nodded over to the side. Gibbs' frowned and shook his head. Was Jack having some sort of trance? It took a few more head nods before he looked over at Erica jumping away from another man.  
  
"The girl?" He asked, turning back with a completely confused look. Jack rubbed his forehead and sighed.  
  
"The boy. That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner," Jack said. Gibbs' mouth slowly dropped open in surprise. "His only child. Savvy?"  
  
"Is he now?" Mr. Gibbs turned back to look at Will with greedy eyes. "Leverage says you. I think I feel a change in the wind says I," He said looking up. Jack nodded with a satisfied expression. "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."  
  
"One can only hope," jack said, picking up his mug. "Take what ya can."  
  
"Give nothin' back" Gibbs finished. They clanked mugs and drank. Gibbs immediately rose and left to see whom he could find. Jack waved Will and Erica over to him. They sat and Erica placed herself in a place no one could reach her.  
  
"What say you to some food?" Jack asked. Erica's hand sprang into the air and she nearly jumped form her seat.  
  
"Food! Me wanting sum!" She said. There went her English skills; right out the window. Jack grinned.  
  
"That's the spirit, Missy!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That was a regrettable choice the next morning. She'd tried something that resembled a salad and it had made her sick to her stomach. The chicken leg went down ok, but she'd had to send it back twice before it looked cooked enough. She drank ale since it was the only drink that could be considered clean. Easy to say that her stomach didn't settle well with it.  
  
On the way back to the boat she was lying in the middle of the rowboat, holding her stomach and occasionally throwing up over the side. This was one thing that made Jack not want to sit near her, but make fun of her at a distance. Projectiles from the mouth weren't good.  
  
So, back to the next morning she was moaning and groaning as she rolled off of her cot and made her way towards one of the railings to hang herself over the side. She had finished throwing up whatever else wanted out when a hand clapped her shoulder and was followed by a cheerful voice.  
  
"Good Morning Missy! I take it you had a good night?" Jack said loudly and sucked in a deep breath as if to prove that it was a good day. Erica jumped and tripped over a pile of ropes with a scream. Jack raised an eyebrow at her and smirked while Will came running up form below deck, thinking something bad had happened. He shook his head and left for the rowboats when he saw nothing.  
  
"I hate you!" Erica growled as she stood back up and ran after Will. Jack shrugged. So what if she hated him. As long as she never tried to backstab him, he was fine. And tra la la. This is where something exciting happened with a giant squid and lots and lots of purtyful sword fighting. Not really. They just rowed to the docks, where Gibbs and his men were waiting. Upon closer look, they were a bit dirtier than in the movie.  
  
"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt and crazy to boot" Mr. Gibbs was saying about the men lined up. Erica just smiled insanely for no reason. She had felt better after being brought back to dry land. Will, however, didn't share her enthusiasm and frowned at the crew with doubt.  
  
"So this is your able bodied crew?" He asked Jack with a whisper. Jack ignored him and looked at the sailor he was closest too.  
  
"You sailor!" He spoke to the man in front of him. He had a parrot on his shoulder and this made Erica smile as she thought of the parrot at SummerFest relieved itself on her mother's foot.  
  
"Cotton, sir," Mr. Gibbs said as he cleared his throat. Jack nodded. Here came the confusing part and Erica tried to mouth the words Jack said next.  
  
"Mr. Cotton! Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay brave in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer man!" Jack said, quit loudly while Erica was biting her tongue since she still couldn't get the words right. And so Mr. Gibbs explained about how Mr. Cotton was a mute and all and all. And then the parrot talked, which sent Erica into a small fit of laughter, which also got her some strange looks.  
  
"Satisfied?" Jack asked Will, only raising and eyebrow at Erica.  
  
"Well, you've proved them mad," Obviously he wasn't satisfied. Poor guy. Wonder what other stuff he isn't satisfied with. This little phrase reminded Erica of her one act play she did in acting, where she played a bald man who pulled down his pants in a bookstore. He was also schizophrenic that owned a bunch of jars of coins and his therapist was mean. That is way off topic, though so she paid attention when a strange voice stopped Jack from retorting to Will.  
  
"And what's the benefit for us?"  
  
Jack jumped and looked around. He knew that voice. That was a voice that belonged to someone he really didn't want to see right now. He took on a slightly fearful expression as he moved down the crew line and pulled a hat from over the face of a short person. He tried to smile as he said her name.  
  
"Anamaria." SMACK! Of course Erica was going to start laughing again. Will looked at Jack a little smugly when she pirate reeled around from the force of the blow.  
  
"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" He asked  
  
"No, that one I deserved." Jack muttered as he turned around flinch at Anamaria again.  
  
"You stole my boat!" She shouted immediately.  
  
"Actually-" SMACK! She hit him again and Jack turned around quickly to explain himself. "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission! But with every intention of bringing it back to you." He said, hoping that would calm her enough. Didn't work.  
  
"But you didn't!" She stepped forward threateningly. Jack stepped back and flinched.  
  
"You'll get another one!" He offered.  
  
"I will." She held up her finger.  
  
"A better one," Will said.  
  
"A *Better* one!" Jack agreed.  
  
"That one," Will said, pointing towards the Interceptor. Jack's confident grin left. The crew all looked towards the ship, anchored off shore.  
  
"Careful with that one. You break it you bought it!" She giggled insanely. (A/N: Anyone know where that came from?)  
  
"What one?" Jack asked, turning to look at Will. The Black smith and Erica both nodded towards the Interceptor. Jack looked then reeled back around. "*That* one?!" He winced then looked back at Anamaria. "Aye. That one. What say you?"  
  
"Aye!" The crew shouted and made off for the ship. Gibbs started shaking his head.  
  
"No, no, no, no. Frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard." He said then narrowed his eyes at Erica. "And you already have one that's enough trouble for anyone."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It would be far worse not to have, though," Jack defended them both. He definitely owed Anamaria and Erica was already there to get her cousin back.  
  
Will shook his head as they made their way towards the Interceptor. They were all pirates, save for Erica that he had as a crew. "Jack, they're all pirates." Hey, he can be obvious in one movie, got to let him do it in another.  
  
"Yes, well, to get the Black Pearl, you'll need this crew," Jack said with a shrug as he ate the banana he had been carrying around. Erica snorted.  
  
"That or a speed boat and a flame thrower. Maybe some napalm." She shrugged and sat in the rowboat.  
  
OH MAN! That was terrible. I took how many months to update. And this isn't even that good of a chapter. I promise the next chapter will be out sometime this month. I've literally been swamped with stuff, then the computer died for two days, I lost my POTC fic disk, then I had a bit of writer's block. How do you get writer's block on a fic that's already finished?! Oy.  
  
Fell free to yell at me if you review. I'm going to keep apologizing until I feel no more guilt. Well. Just go click that little button below and I'll see what I can do. Bbye!  
  
Tora Delerium. 


	7. To The Pirate Cave

Well. Here goes another attempt to write a chapter. And this one better be faster than my last one. Dawny! You stayed with me! I love you so much for reviewing and staying tuned! Not much to say now so I'm going to write.  
  
Chapter 7. To the Pirate Cave  
  
She was wet and cold and pissed and hungry and tired and the list could go on and on and on. Needless to say that Erica was a very unhappy person when a storm hit the Caribbean. She was getting tossed about the deck and she was utterly surprised that she hadn't been thrown overboard yet. At the moment she was clinging with the bottom of Will's shirt as another wave came and crashed upon them.  
  
"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't even work!?" Will shouted to Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Aye!" The pirate called, without a care that he was covered in salt water. "The compass doesn't point north! But we're not trying to find north, are we?" He asked. True, but how did Will know they wouldn't be going that way.  
  
Erica started to make her way towards Jack. The waved crashing on Deck weren't helping much and neither was the little bald guy, who kept crashing into her as he swung on a rope.  
  
"Jack! I hate you!" She yelled as loud as she could once she was close enough.  
  
"What's that? I can't here ya Missy!" Jack said and started humming and all to familiar tune  
  
"You damn well know you can here me, you deriving son of a-" She was cut off quickly by a wave and when she came back up from under it she was spluttering to much to talk.  
  
"I told you it was bad luck to have women aboard!" Gibbs shouted over the noise of the storm.  
  
"Is not!" Erica shouted once she got all the water from her lungs. "Stop humming that song!" She shouted to Jack. Whether her heard her or ignored her (he ignored her) he just kept steering the ship. Thus ensued more waves and lots of cursing on Erica's part. A video camera wouldn't have found a better moment to get for later viewing.  
  
Eventually the Isla de La Muerta was on sight and Jack was walking around the deck in silence. Will looked untrustingly towards the area alone. Could he even trust Jack on this? Would Erica do something completely insane? He hoped not. But there was something he had on his mind.  
  
"Dead men tell no tales..." Gotta love that parrot of Cotton's.  
  
"How is it that Jack came across that compass?" Will asked, giving his attention to Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Not a lot is now about Jack before he showed up in Tortuga," the older man said. "That was before I met him. Back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."  
  
"What?!" Will said, turning around quickly. Gibbs nearly choked on whatever he was drinking, knowing he's said too much. "He failed to mention that."  
  
"Well, Jack doesn't say much about his past since there was a mutiny committed against him. Lead by his first mate of the Pearl." Gibbs paused. "They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone made with the heat."  
  
"So that's the reason for the ..." He trailed off and made a few gestures that could be compared to Jack's every day manners. Gibbs frowned then shook his head.  
  
"Reason's got nothin' to do with it. Now," he waved the young man closer. "When a man is marooned he's given a pistol with one shot. Well it don't do much good for hunting or being rescued. An' after three weeks on an empty belly and thirst that pistol is starting to look mighty friendly." At this point Erica rolled her eyes and went below deck.  
  
"I need to get something," she said quietly, more along the lines not wanting to hear about human hair and backs, but turtles were awesome. Dude...Dude.....DUDE!  
  
"But Jack got off the island and still has that pistol...He won't use it save for man. His mutinous first mate," Gibbs said as he watched Erica move below. What could she possibly be going to get. She had all her belongings in that red bag of hers.  
  
"Barbossa." Will said. Obviously he had put all the pieces together.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked, trying to find out more. Jack couldn't have swum off the island.  
  
"He roped some sea turtles and rode them off the island," Gibbs said, thinking that Jack was magnificent.  
  
"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" At Gibbs' nod Will went further. "What did he use for rope?" And there was the stumping question. Jack never said how he roped them. He was about to try and say something when he sensed a presence near them and looked up. It was Jack.  
  
"Human hair. From my back," Jack said and moved past them. "Young Mister Turner and I will be going ashore." He moved across the ship to the rowboats when Mr. Gibbs pulled him back.  
  
"What if the worst should happen?" The older man asked.  
  
"Keep to the code," Jack said without hesitation.  
  
"Aye," Gibbs nodded then was shoved out of the way by Erica.  
  
"Wait for me!" She cried and ran past Jack and jumped in the boat. He had to do a double take. Her eyes were outlined thickly in black and her lips were the same color. Her skin looked a shade lighter and her hair was hanging straight down instead of up in it's usual ponytail. Tattoos were etched across any showing skin she had. If he had to picture a sorceress this is what it would be like. He quickly shook himself.  
  
"I already told you, you wouldn't want to see wha's left of yer cousin, Missy," He said as he also got into the boat. "But suit yerself."  
  
"And that is where I shall prove you wrong, Sparrow." She sat gracefully in the boat and started rummaging through her red bag. She pulled out two small vials filled with a black substance and a purple tubular object. Each was stashed into a pocket on her dark blue shorts.  
  
"You've been warned. Not my problem." Jack started rowing the boat towards the pirate's cove. It had been so long since he was last here. He smiled a bit at the thought. Barbossa was going to be surprised.  
  
"What code were you talking about," Will asked. Nice way to just ignore Erica. She was too strange and he had to move his head as she placed a horned hat on her head. (Maleficent! All right!)  
  
"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind," Jack said calmly. It was true. On more than one occasion he had followed it too. Erica rolled her eyes, knowing how that would help a lot. Not. She looked at the cave walls around them and then at the water. It glittered with gold. Jack rowed the boat onto of the rocky docks and pushed it ashore. Will immediately moved to where he could hear the pirates talking. Erica followed. Poor Will. Nearly had a heart attack when he saw his beloved Elizabeth.  
  
"...And not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Jack said as he peered over Will's shoulder.... Wow... Erica sure blanked out there. Before them where the pirates. Barbossa and Elizabeth stood on a tall mound of gold behind a chest, holding the Aztec Gold  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will said and started over the mound of gold, hiding them. Jack pulled him back down and completely failed to notice Erica stuffing pieced of gold into her pants. And unlike popular belief she was looking for her cousin,  
  
"Let me go you pervert!" A feminine voice shouted. Erica smirked and looked over to Jack as she finished putting stuff in her pants. Shame on her.  
  
"That would be my dear cousin," she said and leaned over him to search out the voice. The said cousin was struggling between two undead pirates vigorously, wondering where her own cousin was. She was sure that Erica would have been there by now. She flinched when Barbossa sliced the blade across Elizabeth's hand then placed the coin in her palm and squeezed it then let the coin fall. As the room fell silent Erica was making her way towards the back of the cave, as was Will since he had knocked Jack unconscious.  
  
One of the pirates opened his eyes and looked around. "Did it work?"  
  
"How do we tell?" Another spoke. Barbossa's eyes rolled back in his head as he fired a shot at the pirate. (Go Pintel!) Tina started pulling harder against her captives as this time, thinking they weren't going to be very happy when the found out they were still dead.  
  
"You're not dead." Koehler said, stating the obvious.(that would be Legolas' job Mr. Pirate.)  
  
"No," Pintel half laughed then frowned. "'Ey! He shot me!" Barbossa turned on Elizabeth after looking at the bloodied gold and holding it up.  
  
"You maid! Was yer father William Turner?" He yelled.  
  
"No," She said with satisfaction at tricking them. Bad move.  
  
"Where's his child! Where?!" When she didn't answer this time he swung the back of his hand across her cheek and sent her over the back of the gold mound with the gold. She lay still. Barbossa snarled and turned back to him crew as they started to protest. Suddenly a hideous cackle sounded behind Barbossa and was quickly followed by a smoke cloud. All eyes in the room were on it as Erica strode out in all her Sorceress glory.  
  
"You've been deceived Captain Barbossa," she spoke clearly towards him. Tina's mouth slowly curved into a smile. She was saved! Captain Barbossa looked over this new edition to the party as she started to speak again. "Release Lady Christina, sir, or this curse will never lift no matter how much Turner blood you use."  
  
Barbossa glared. "And how would you know that, Missy. I know all there is to know about this curse."  
  
"I know much more about any curse than you ever could. I am a sorceress," She said opening her arms. In the lighting that the cave held her eyes appeared even darker, giving her a gothic and supernatural look. "Though you have the blood I have held the curse. Release my cousin and I shall release my hold." A fair trade. A lying one, but a fair trade.  
  
"Is that so?" Captain Barbossa asked. He could almost believe her, except for how young she appeared. Then again most sorceresses in tales were immortal, to the point of living forever, and could look any way they wanted. She could be an ugly old hag for all he knew.  
  
"Yes sir," She dropped her arms and bowed her head at him. "You and your men are still undead. What more proof could you need?" She looked up at him with a knowing smirk. "As long as I have the power to do so I shall only relieve you of the curse once I have my cousin safe with me."  
  
As long as she had the power? That meant if she were dead her power was no more. He grinned at her as he laced his hand around his second pistol. But what if killing her only held the curse for eternity?  
  
"I guess we'll just have to test that theory," Barbossa said as he pulled out the pistol and fired a shot into her gut.  
  
All right. That's the end of this chapter. Now am I dead or am I still alive. I'll never tell! But I must state one thing. I'm not afraid to kill my own characters. I let one die in a serious rp and my friend nearly beat me up for it since she couldn't believe I did it. Now if you'll all review please I can get back to writing what happens in the next chapter.  
  
Bbye  
  
Tora 


	8. Thank the Roman Chest Plate

Whoa! The start of another chapter. So... do I live of die? No one put that opinion in really but I did get a rape-threat form my friend Johanna. Kinda creepy. DAWNY7! I love you! My cousin is in Hawaii...I am jealous...bleh. I'll get over it. Hope you had fun there.  
  
Chapter 8. Thank the Roman Chest Plate.  
  
Tina's startled gasp did not cover the sound of Erica's air rushing from her lungs, nor did it stop her cousin from standing to look shocked at her hand-covered stomach. She withdrew her hand to reveal a hole in the fabric, but no blood. Barbossa took a surprised step back as Erica looked him in the eyes then burst into another fit of cackles.  
  
"Are you satisfied?" She laughed wiping away a tear of amusement (or gratification?) Barbossa looked at her stunned for a moment before trying to put some thought to this. He glanced towards the gold and shook that idea away. She hadn't had time to grab a piece of the treasure. He looked back at her, the hole, then her face again. She had to be what she said she was.  
  
"Eh...what else can you do, ah, Lady Sorceress?" He asked for good measure. Erica raised a hand to cover her mouth in what was, most likely, amusement then withdrew her hand and spit fire at one of his men, who dodged it with a yell. Barbossa closed his eyes in silent contemplation. She was a dragon as well. Hopefully not a vampire too.  
  
"I take it I may have my cousin then?" Erica asked sweetly, reminding him of her presence.  
  
"Release the woman!" The captain shouted a bit harshly at his men. Tina didn't waste time hitting bother her captors in the face and running to Erica. She hugged her cousin enthusiastically and looked around expectantly. Erica smiled pleasantly, as if on a business meeting.  
  
"A pleasure doing business with you, Gentlemen," she bowed before she and her cousin went up in smoke. Where as behind the smoke cloud she shoved her cousin down into the water to follow after Will and Elizabeth. Tina more than gladly allowed this and spoke only when they were in a rowboat and somewhat out of the cave, where it was safe to talk.  
  
"How the hell did you do THAT!?" She shrieked, turning to stare wide- eyed at her cousin. Erica was in the process of wiping some of the eyeliner away from her eyes so she didn't answer quickly.  
  
"Lots of eyeliner, a tiny bit of rum, a roman woman's chest plate I found in the gold, my lighter and some gun powder." She said while pulling a genuine chest plate out from under her black tank top "You didn't think I actually had those boobs did you?"  
  
"Looked normal to me, but then again I don't usually stare at your chest!" Tina said then started laughing as she traced over the bullet, lodged into the steel.  
  
Will began to shake his head as he deposited a few oars into the water. "For a moment I thought you really were a sorceress." Elizabeth sat silently in the boat. That girl with the dark eyes shocked her and she wasn't sure she wanted to greet her yet. Then again Tina was her cousin so she couldn't be that bad.  
  
"Really Will I'm not. ...Well ok. Maybe it did look convincing." Erica laughed then looked to Elizabeth. "Hi! I'm the crazy cousin of Tina's. I'm sure she's told you lot's of bad things about me."  
  
"Actually she only said that you were going to come get her. I could only hope I would be rescued in the process. I'm glad you met up with Will to do so." Elizabeth said, somewhat shyly. Erica grinned and said no more since they were at the ship and she started climbing in. She was hungry and apples sounded good to her.  
  
"Erica!" Tina said suddenly. "I want food. Feed me!"  
  
"That's my line," Erica frowned and led her younger cousin towards the kitchen. "International take over. Feed me and I'll go away."  
  
"Quit copying Model UN."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Tina asked the obvious question that had been plaguing both of their minds. Erica looked up from her apple slices. She couldn't find any peanuts butter and it bothered her. So, she was just dipping them in honey.  
  
"I don't know. Sit and wait until we get put back where we belong," She shrugged and pushed and apple slice into her mouth. Tina made an audible growl of frustration.  
  
"Yeah. We'll sit around and drink rum and then get shot...just like Catherine." She snapped standing up.  
  
"Her name was Caroline," Erica said calmly.  
  
"That's the point. It's not important enough to remember!" Tina said then stomped out of the kitchen cabin. Erica shrugged and shoved another piece of apple in her mouth. Fate was a nasty thing at times.  
  
Tina made her way up the stairs and banged her fist on the walls every two steps. How could Erica be thinking like that? As much as she, herself, wanted to stay and sail with Jack at the end of this adventure she needed the simple comforts of home. And somewhere Erica did too. She had seen the way her cousin's face contorted when she heard there was no peanut butter. And she knew for a fact Erica wouldn't last long without her Lord of the Rings collection. (How many shelves now?)  
  
But alas time really is a short thing. The pirates were catching up fast. And with them was Tina's beloved Jack, who will be called some very naughty names later by Erica. She won't care that it's part of the storyline for him to help Barbossa or anything. She doesn't like it when people are cheats and liars. Anyway...  
  
Erica was in the process of balancing a funky shaped spoon on her nose when the ship went into chaos. Tina bolted down the stairs and nearly landed on Erica as she jumped off the last step. Can anyone tell that she is excited to meet Jack?  
  
"They're coming! Elizabeth just had her hissy about this being the fastest ship and stuff!" She bounced around excitedly. She and Erica would be the only one excited about being caught by pirates. Dumb fan girls. The both bound up the stairs quickly, Erica with her red bag and Tina with her sunglasses.  
  
"We're going to need that," Will said as he placed a foot on a cannon, stopping it form being tossed overboard. Tina looked around and gasped at how clear the deck already was. She had only been below with Erica for two minutes. Erica however was playing with a cannon ball and cried out when it hit her toe.  
  
"Owie!"  
  
"Erica! Quit playing around!"  
  
"I'm not playing around! It completely attacked me!"  
  
"It's and inanimate object. How the hell can it attack you!?"  
  
"It rolled right into my path of destination and then it bit my foot!"  
  
"Shut up before I bite you!"  
  
"Oh...I need you to," Erica smirked and turned just as the anchor was dropped. Tina braced herself; not even mentioning to Erica what had happened and snickered as her cousin when rolling across the deck. She wasn't very happy when the crashed into the stairs.  
  
"Ha!" Tina laughed and ducked as the cannons fired. What the hell was going on? She caught sight of Erica shoving the chest plate back under her shirt and rolled her eyes at the makeup applying that happened next.  
  
"I don't thin I can keep this act up, Tina!" Erica shouted as she put her hands over her head. There was no way in hell she was going to die in POTC. That would just suck ass. Tina, by now, was getting sick of tripping over her dress skirt. She grabbed a knife from a boarding pirate and cut half the front off.  
  
"Oh!" Erica gasped with a laugh. "Barbossa won't like that. Such a nice dress you have ruined!" As if she really cared. She pulled out her lighter and put a bit of rum in her mouth before spitting it into the face of a pirate that was coming at her. He floundered about for a moment before jumping overboard to extinguish it.  
  
Now Tina was having a fun old time being a little hell cat to some random pirate that was too close to Mr. Gibbs. He really was nice to her. She'd known him for two whole hours and he liked her better than he liked Erica. How nice. She grunted when she was thrown aside. A different pirate grabbed her and started hauling her over his shoulder as he made his way back over to the Pearl. This lead her to beat at his back with her fists as hard as she could.  
  
Erica was in the process of firing up another pirate when she heard her younger cousin and started towards her only to be jumped on by a small primate. She grabbed at the monkey before he jumped onto the fallen mast and ran to the other side. She blinked. How could she have forgotten about Will?  
  
"You damn stupid monkey!" She screamed just as another person bowled her over. Jack. The human Jack not the monkey. "Jack!" She ran after him, cursing the weight of the chest plate. She heard Tina scream in the distance and nearly tripped over Jack when he stopped on the beam. The monkey had gotten the medallion to Captain Barbossa. End of Game.  
  
"Why thank you Jack," Barbossa said a little too proudly. Jack sat up.  
  
"You're welcome," No he didn't mean it, but he was being polite. Barbossa looked at him as if spotting a mistake.  
  
"Oh! Not you. We named the monkey Jack." He reached up and pet the monkey, mockingly. Jack smiled briefly then looked down. Erica grinned for a moment then started backing up. She was in a load of trouble now.  
  
"Stop right there, Sorceress!" Barbossa said, cocking his pistol and aiming it at her. She did, not wanting to take the chance of him aiming at her head this time. "That ship is going to blow and I think you owe me some explanations." Erica looked back at where the mast of the Interceptor had fallen then back at the Captain.  
  
"Erica," Tina called from where she was held captive. "Don't do anything stupid!" Good advice, considering who she was talking to.  
  
"And what explanations would those be?" Erica said calmly. She took a steadying breath and held her hand out to him as soon as Jack was out of the way. She had to maintain her authority as an immortal sorceress. What fun.  
  
"Ones dealing with why we are still cursed when you said you removed your hold," Barbossa said, taking her hand and helping her down. None too gently, though, since she stumbled upon landing. The Pearl pushed away from the damaged ship and sailed as far away as possible, while Barbossa drilled Erica  
  
"I am ah, holding the curse on you until I return to my world. I have to know that my cousin and I are safely home." She lied. It seemed to work, but he had a comeback.  
  
"Isn't that a waste of time and energy on your part then?" he said.  
  
"Uh..." She cleared her throat. "Captain Barbossa, let me remind you that my cousin and I are only in this world for a short time. I didn't lie when I said I held the curse, but enough blood would have broken that. So my only thought is that you didn't use enough blood." There. Maybe that had done it. She smiled at him confidently and found herself unprepared for what he said next.  
  
"Or perhaps we didn't use the right blood," He eyed Tina and the young girl stopped her struggling, catching on to this thoughts. "Maybe that is why you are so frantic to get your cousin back so bad."  
  
"She is no way related to any Turner blood," Erica said quickly, losing her calm composure. She rolled her eyes to give her a laid back look again. This was no time to flip out. "You are welcome to try if you must, but I warn you, my power fades the longer I am here. I told you I am not of this world," Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Really now," Barbossa's eyes twinkled. "I think I've found another way to lift the curse then."  
  
"I doubt it will work," Erica responded calmly. She gasped when Barbossa pulled her close and grinned nastily at her face.  
  
"Oh I think it will..."  
  
Ok! END of Chapter 8. That took me too long to type that short of a chapter! Well. THANK YOU SO MUCH DAWNY! This chapter is dedicated to you. With Turtles of couse. Until next time.  
  
Tora 


End file.
